The price of Betrayal
by Strife1999
Summary: Naruto was betrayed by the whole of the village except one. The village will now face what it has created. Naruto X Tenten M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The Price of Betrayal

Chapter 1

"The Council has ordered your _banishment_." This phrase kept repeating itself in his mind as he tried to sleep in his shitty bed. His whole house was barely standing and yet he hadn't asked for anything else. He had taken every beating and all break-ins and kept it inside never complaining to the authorities, not that they would even try to help him. He had done his best as a ninja, never failing any missions and doing whatever the hokage asked him. He had brought back their precious Sasuke and he had even gotten the new hokage yet still they failed to acknowledge his worth. 'This is all their fault, they will pay the price of betrayal.' With that thought in mind, Naruto succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

He woke up the next morning quite early so that he wouldn't have to say goodbye to his supposed 'friends' who didn't even try to help him. Unfortunately some were already there, accompanied by a sneering Tsunade. He almost gagged when he saw her. What the whole village didn't know was that he was not a stupid brat. He was one of the most powerful ninjas in the village.

He was trained by the Kyuubi since the age of 5. For ten gruesome years he was trained by the Kyuubi and even though at some times he thought that he would die, at the end of the day it was all worth it. He wore more weights than both Gai and Lee and knew more jutsus then Kakashi and his sharingan but his strength was in Genjutsu. Since the Kyuubi was a Kitsune and all kitsunes are known as the masters of illusions, it would be fitting that her host would be quite well versed in the art of Genjutsu. He knew all types of Genjutsus. Some that could kill you in an instant, some that would kill you after hours and hours of torturing and some that would only hurt you, albeit some could potentially scar you forever.

He never wanted to leave this place. Even if he was treated horribly there by all the villagers, he still felt like it was home. Now though, he felt betrayed and wanted nothing more than leave and have Konoha burning. He wanted to leave and never come back. No, he wanted to leave and come back only to destroy and bask in its ashes.

As he came back to reality he realized that most of the "Rookie Nine" were now here. He also noticed Tenten hiding on the roof of a building looking at the door with misty eyes. He wondered if it was because of the Uchiha or because of him leaving. 'It can't be me leaving can it?' He thought to himself. He suddenly melted in the shadows of the building he next to and reappeared behind Tenten.

"Who you looking for?"

Tenten also yelped and turned around and saw Naruto. He was wearing a completely different outfit. He had left behind the jumpsuit and instead donned ANBU style pants and t-shirts. The only difference was that he wasn't wearing a vest, mask or hitai ate.

"Why do you have to leave?" She asked practically crying as she jumped to Naruto and grabbed him in a hug as she started crying on his shoulder. He was surprised. He was sure no one was going to miss him. Maybe the Ichiraku family but otherwise that would be it.

"I love you Naruto, I love you so much. Please don't leave me." She whispered in his ear.

"I-I can't. I have to go. The council banished me." He hugged her back and rubbed her back as tried to soothe her. \

"I don't want to leave you. Please, take me with you."

"Are you sure? You would be chased after by the Hunternins."

"I don't; care I want to be with you." She replied.

"I can't take you with me right now." Naruto said, getting away from her vice-grip and looking at her in her eyes.

"What? Why?" She said, about to cry again.

"I won't be able to protect you. I promise you though. I _will_ come back for you." He said, cupping her cheek. He slowly got closer and planted a small kiss on her nose. He slowly backed his head away and slowly, brought his lips to hers. He poured all his love into this girl. She melted in his kiss and hugged him tighter. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. Tenten let out a small moan and Naruto used this chance to stick his tongue in her mouth. He licked her tongue and felt her back arch in pleasure. He started to lick her tongue and to lick every part of her mouth, reveling in her taste.

Suddenly he parted and said one thing. "Get stronger while I'm gone and don't forget me. I'll be back for you."

He melted in the shadows and reappeared in front of the gate. Sasuke arrived sneering and said "What's the matter dobe? Leaving because you're scared of me?"

"No shitstain, I'm leaving coz I can't stand to see your face anymore."

"hmph" He replied and walked away, Sakura following her Sasuke-kun's example walked up to him and tried to smash her fist in his face only for him to catch her wrist. "Try it again Haruno and you will feel pain." Scoffing she wrenched her wrist out and tried again. This time he caught her hand, kicked the back of her knee to make her kneel if front of her, grabbed her two hands and said to her. "Surprised? You didn't think that I would actually hurt you am I right?" as he pulled on her arms and Sakura let out a yelp of pain.

"Let her go Demon Brat", said Tsunade.

"So you are one of them" Naruto replied spitting out 'them' with as much poison as possible. "I was thinking on just releasing her, but now, I don't think so." A sword appeared in his hands. It's blade was completely black and the guard was a fox with nine tails billowing. Suddenly the sword combusted and black flames surrounded the sword. 'Just like the Amaterasu flames," Tsunade wondered. Sasuke though, seethed when he saw the sword. 'This power should be with an Uchiha, not some no name dobe.'

Naruto, took this time to act and swiftly separated Sakura's hands from her arms and cauterized the wounds right away. He then turned towards the hands and burned so that Tsunade would never be able to reattach them. He then turned to his 'fellow' rookies and saw their horror-filled looks and laughed. He then said to Tsunade, "Before I go, tell them the truth about me, old hag. It seems that it's true what they say when somebody is as old as you, the first thing to go is the mind."

With that, he turned around and faced the gate. Meanwhile, Tsunade was trying to understand him. When she finally understood, she barreled towards him screaming: "DIE DEMON!"

With that he grinned cruelly and fazed out of view while an exploding tag replaced him. Unfortunately or fortunately, Tsunade didn't notice and when she did, it was too late. She was blasted towards a building but instead of stopping, she went through five of them before finally stopping and the building collapsing on top of her.

Small chapter but this is my first fic, please review.


	2. Uzu no kuni

Chapter 2

It has been ten years since he had seen Konoha. He smiled grimly and fazed out of view. He reappeared in front of Tenten's house and looked at it before knocking on the door. He waited and waited until he heard muffled screams near the house. He turned around the corner three men, dragging a Kunoichi in an alley. Naruto was outraged and his sword appeared in his hands and chakra surrounded him. His eyes changed and became black with slits. He ran towards the alley and realized that the kunoichi was Tenten. This time, his chakra blasted out and building cracked around him under the pressure of his chakra. He dashed towards one and ripped him and cut a second one in two diagonally. The third backed away and tried to run before Naruto threw his sword and pierced his head with it.

He ran towards Tenten and unbound her and took her gag out of her mouth. She threw herself on him and cried and cried on his shoulder. He grabbed her and held her against his chest bridal style. He slowly walked towards her house and kicked the door down. He then walked to her room and put Tenten on her bed. He took off her jacket and pants leaving her in her underwear. He placed her under the covers and was about to go and sleep on the couch. Right before he left the room he heard her say, "Naruto…"

"What is it Tenten?" He replied and went to her bedside.

"Stay with me tonight, please. I need you."

"Alright, Ten-chan."

He took off his pants and t-shirt and got down under the cover. He took her in his arms and said to her. "Goodnight, Ten-chan."

Xxo0oxX

Naruto woke the next morning and realized that Tenten was already gone. He got up and unsealed a scroll from his arm. He unsealed some clothes and put them on and resealed the scroll. He went downstairs and saw Tenten still in her underwear with an apron on and cooking their breakfast which happened to be pancakes. He slowly crept up behind her and pulled hugged her from behind and put his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Hey ten-chan, how you feeling today? You okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Naruto. You saved me…" With this she turned around and hugged him and held back a sob. "Thank you…"

"It's okay Ten-chan, anything for you. I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

"Thank you. I love you too." She wiped a tear away and turned back to her pancakes. When she was done baking them she took them all and brought them to the table where Naruto was sitting. She got a good look at him and saw that he had changed a lot. He was definitely more muscled and was also much taller than when they had last seen each other. He was now 6'2 and his clothes were so different that she might have not recognized him. He wore an ANBU style outfit but wore a white trench coat with black flames at the bottom and a whirlpool on the back. The only orange was on the lining of the coat. He now had two swords also. One was the one that she had seen ten years ago and was on his side while the second one was a little different and on his back. It was a katana and this one was actually completely white. The guard was actually a whirlpool. He also had a holster inside of his coat but she had never seen anything like it. His eyes had also changed they were less blue and a little purplish. She wondered but didn't ask.

Naruto helped himself to some pancakes and said to her. "So, how was Konoha? Is it as strong as before?"

At this Tenten looked down. "Actually no, most of the alliances that we had are now non-existent and we rarely get any missions anymore. The only reason I have the little money that I have is because I am an ANBU captain and so I go on more missions and get more money. Otherwise most chunnins and some jounins are very tight on money."

Naruto looked a little pleased and asked "Do you love Konoha?"

"Not as much anymore, the Hokage is a total bitch and she tries to send me on as many suicide missions as possible since she learned that I loved you."

"Do you want to come with me and leave this hellhole?"

"I would follow to the end of the world Naruto."

"Then be ready to leave in half an hour. I already made preparations for us to leave."

Tenten then hurried to her room and sealed everything she had. Money, jewelry, equipment and clothes. Twenty minutes later, every room in the house was almost completely empty. She came down dressed and kissed Naruto and said "Let's go."

"Alright. Hold on tightly, it might be a little confusing."

Naruto then took her in his arms and held her bridal style. Suddenly they started to sink and they disappeared from Konoha.

They reappeared in front of a castle that was at least 150 feet tall and 150 feet long. (look up Himeji Castle) It was surrounded by Cherry trees that were in bloom. Around the castle were houses and shops where she saw civilians were living. A path in front of them lined by cherry trees led towards the entrance of the village. Its entrance was a huge gate that dwarfed the Konoha gate. She then noticed that they were on an island hundreds of feet above the sea. She was completely stunned and didn't say anything for a long time as she as shocked from the beauty of this place. It seemed like heaven. She turned to Naruto and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"What is this place?" She asked him in wonder.

"This, Tenten, is my Hidden Village." He replied with pride.

"Hi-Hidden Village?"

"Yes, you see we are right on my ancestral homeland; Uzu no kuni. This is where my ancestors lived in their own Hidden Village until it was destroyed by Iwa, Kumo and Kiri because they were scared of the Uzumaki. They were scared because Uzumaki ninja were known to be extremely strong opponents in fights. Each Uzumaki jounin were worth 5 Konoha jounin. The Elite Jounin could easily beat 10 and the kages could take on two or three enemy kages and still win."

"Wow."

"Yes and on top of that, they were master of Fuinjutsu or the Art of Sealing. For this, the Iwa and Kumo and Kiri were jealous and scared of our might. They decided to attack us on three fronts and after two years of fighting, we were taken down but not after taking most of their shinobi of their shinobi. We were only 500, 000 in our Village and we were attacked by 3 million shinobi. The war would have been better if our allies the leaf would have helped us instead of sabotaging us and if the Kyuubi hadn't appeared. The Kyuubi no Yoko attack was a major blow on us and took more Uzu shinobi than the attacking Nins did. The castle you see was for the royal family, the Uzumaki. Now though, I have expanded it and made it so that all ninja would live there. After that I have gone around the world taking clans with me that wanted to live whatever country they were in or that wanted to settle down somewhere."

"That's great Naruto, now do you want to give me a tour?"

"Sure." He said disappearing in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He reappeared in the castle in the King's quarters and said: "This is where I sleep, if you want you can join me or you can go to the Queen's quarters a room over."

"I think I'll join you if you don't mind." She replied sultrily, nibbling on his earlobe.

"It doesn't bother me at all." He replied laughing.

He let Tenten drop from his arms and said to her; "Come, I'll show you the training grounds."

He grabbed her hand and led her through the castle towards the back where dozens of training grounds were. There were already many ninjas practicing their jutsus. Some were breathing fire while some were making ravines in the ground. Some were uprooting trees and some were soaking the grass. Finally there was a group of three kids that were trying to learn water walking.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my team."

Naruto led Tenten towards the group. "Hey guys!"

"Ohayo Sensei! How are you?"

"Great and you guys? Brushing up on water-walking I see."

"Hai sensei."

"Who is this sensei? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Well actually…" "Yes!" interrupted Tenten, smirking at Naruto.

"So who are these genins?" Tenten asked to Naruto

"Right…" Naruto said sheepishly "they are…"

"I'm Yuki! I like to learn medical jutsus and listen to music. I specialize in medical jutsus and genjutsus. I dislike people who are arrogant and believe that they deserve everything. I want to be the best Medic-Nin of Uzushio." The one of the girls said. She had fiery red hair and green eyes. She was 14 but her outfit made her look as if she was 16. She dressed a lot like Naruto's mom, Kushina Uzumaki. She was always smiling and always doing something.

"My name is Kyo. I like to train in taijutsu and kenjutsu," He spared a glance at Yuki that was missed by everyone but Naruto and Tenten, "and dislike pompous fools. I specialize in Taijutsu. My dream is to become the Uzukage." He was 14 also and was very muscled. He wore weights on his ankles and had clawed knuckles in a pouch on his left leg and a kunai pouch on his right. He had dark brown hair and

"Hi, my name is Izumi and I like ninjutsu. I like to read and train. I specialize in ninjutsu. I dislike people who are too lazy for their own good and people who interrupt me while I read. I wish to be the best ninjutsu user of Uzushio." She was the tallest girl and looked exactly like Naruto except she had no coat and wore red instead of orange. The only difference was her eyes which were a deep purple.

"Hi my name is Tenten. I like to train in ninjutsu and kenjutsu and Naruto. I dislike Konoha and my dream was and is now accomplished to be an ANBU captain."

"Great! Now that we have all introduced ourselves, why don't you guys show me how good you are on water-walking."

Immediately they jumped back onto the water and started a three-way spar.

Half-an hour later they jumped back on the grass and let themselves drop to the floor, exhausted.

"Nice job guys!"

"Arigato (pant) sensei." Kyo replied.

"Now, what you done while I was gone?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I finished the scroll on kenjutsu that you gave me." Kyo said, a pride filling his voice.

"I learned two new jutsus, **Wind Blade** and **Lightning Ball**" Izumi said to her sensei, a little tired.

"I learned new medical jutsus." Yuki said happily to Naruto.

"That's great. Kyo, I will teach you my style from now on. Izumi, I think that I have some more jutsu scrolls left for you and Yuki, I want to teach you a few defensive jutsus as well. First though, I have to take Tenten and establish her as an Uzu ninja. Come tomorrow and we'll continue with your training." Naruto said, putting an arm around Tenten's waist and squeezing a bit.

"Hai sensei." They all replied and disappeared using shunshin.

"Now, let's get you all ready to become and Uzu ninja." Naruto said playfully and he took Tenten by the arms and vanished in a small breeze.

They reappeared in front of a big tower which Tenten could only guess what the Uzukage tower. They walked in and the receptionist called out "Ohayo Naruto-sama."

"Why did she call you -sama?" Tenten whispered in her lover's ear curiously.

"You'll see soon enough." He replied, grinning.

They kept walking until they came across a big door. Naruto pushed open the door and Tenten walked in, Naruto right behind her. She saw a big desk and a chair, which was empty. She looked around confused, thinking about the kage's whereabouts until she saw Naruto walk across the room and sat down in the chair. He put the kage's hat and robes a huge grin donned his face. A look of amazement and surprise came on her face as she looked at him. He laughed at her reaction and said

"So I hear you want to become a Uzu ninja?" He asked playfully.

"How?" she asked.

"How what?" he replied a bit confused.

"How did you become the kage? How did you rebuild it? How did you do everything?" She asked, as if a dam had broken and instead of water, words came out of her mouth.

"Come here." He said.

She went and sat on his lap and waited for him to begin his story.

Xxo0oxX

Flashback 10 years

Naruto jumped out the doors five hours ago and had just arrived at Wave country. It was raining and it was getting dark. He realized that he needed somewhere to live until he could find a place for himself. He automatically thought of Tazuna's house as he appeared on the bridge. Surprisingly, it was named after him. "At least, some place likes me." He said to himself. He then took to the rooftops and jumped down in front of the house he was looking for. He knocked twice and a beautiful lady opened the door and said "who is it?"

"It's me, Naruto." He replied softly.

"Naruto! Come in quick. You must be hungry, do you want me to make you something to eat?" She asked in surprise and joy that their hero was back.

"I'll have some tea if you don't mind." He said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I'll go make some right away."

"Thank you. Is Inari here?" He asked her, as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"No, he's at school playground with his friends right now. With the money that you gave us from Gato's company, we rebuilt all the houses and fixed all the destruction that had been caused by Gato and we used what was left to build a hospital, and a school." She replied, smiling happily at him.

"That's great. When does he come home?" He asked her.

"He should be here any minute from now as, Tazuna went to pick him up." She said as she served him the tea.

"Thank you." He said, between sips of the tea.

The sound of a door opening and closing told them that they had come back and they went into the living room to meet them. Inari turned around and saw Naruto. He ran towards him and tackled him into a hug with a scream of "NII-SAN!" Naruto laughed and picked him up and hugged him back.

"How have you been little guy?"

"I've been great nii-san. I missed you so much! Are you going to stay here?"

"No I can't I just want to stay the night here if it's okay with your mom and your grandpa." Naruto laughed.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want Naruto. If anytime you need to a place to stay, our doors are always open to you." Tazuna said, smiling.

"Thank you old man." Naruto said smiling.

"I'll show you your room Naruto." Inari said as he pulled on his nii-san's hand.

Naruto chuckled and followed him. He was led to a big room with a window that looked out on the ocean. The bed was quite big and there was a head dress and a wardrobe on the opposite side of the room. A mirror was right next to it. Inari let go of him and Naruto let himself fall on the bed. He was happy that they had accepted him.

He went to the bathroom right next to his room and came back downstairs. He spent the remaining of the day catching up on what happened in Wave country and told them of what happened before going to his room and falling asleep.

I'm sorry that I only updated now, but I had tests Monday through Wednesday and could not find the time to write.


End file.
